Ritual Blood and Water
by StevenKingSilverDragon
Summary: a short story.... a girl named Ruby escapes fate at her old home, but even when she moves to start over, IT follows her. can she escape it again? .......you can only cheat death once....... oh... this story isnt about nightmare room srry :
1. Prologue

This story just came outa nowhere so tell me if you like it……

Ruby stared out the tinted black window of the limo as it drove steadily down the country road._ What a stupid place for a house_

thought ruby,_ why and when would there ever be a limo in the country… ever!_ She sighed heavily as the limo pulled to a stop next

to a large brown house, a cloud of dirt and duct emitting from the back end. Ruby grabbed her doll Miranda from beside her, and

pushed open the door. As she stepped out into the blinding sunlight, she noticed a person standing behind a window on the

third story. A cold shiver ran down Ruby's spine._ I've got to be imagining this. I thought I killed it How could it have followed us?_

_ They said we'd be okay if we moved. No… please don't let it start the process again, please not again. No ru by don't get ahead of_

_ yourself. It could just be a shadow. _Ruby quickly turned away from the window not wanting to verify either idea and glanced

behind her towards her mother (who was taking the longest to get out, as always). When her mother had finally said goodbye

to the driver, paid the guy and grabbed the luggage, Ruby turned back to the window. What had been there was now thankfully

gone. _Please no more nightmares again, Ruby,_ she told herself.

Then they all walked, slowly, into the house.


	2. IT is here

Ruby sat in her new room; her photo albums and boxes of clothing lay strewn about in an untidy mess. The air smelled

horribly of mold and mothballs. Ruby gagged and choked as she sat on the wood floor unpacking nightmarish pictures of

It. Though she found it hard to look at them again, her eyes couldn't leave the papers. Each photo showing one of It's

different forms. Whatever you feared the most. One, the Clown. Two, the Spider. And three, three she threw away. This

picture was the most horrible of them all, it was, Itself. Ruby shuddered as a cold breeze brushed her shoulders and

wrapped a blanket from among the mess, around her shoulders. Still, a chill ran through her body. She looked around the

room for any source of a breeze and noticed the window was open. Ruby stood up slowly and crept towards the window.

She yanked on it till it shut with a loud SNAP! " Is everything alright up there, dear?", called Ruby's mother. "Y-Yeah mom.

Every thing's fine. She went back to the unpacking of the many boxes and tried to forgot about It for the rest of the day.

Well, until dark.

Ruby was having a hard time sleeping. Every time she got close to dreamland, a creak or the whistling of the wind would

startle her and leave her wide- eyed and awake. Ruby kept telling herself to "calm down, it was just a mind game" but

after hours of this therapy, she was beginning to doubt herself. Slowly, and quiet uneasily, Ruby drifted off to sleep, yet

only to be awakened by a chuckle. Ruby's eyes popped open in fright. All she could do was hope whatever it was didn't

come into her room. It must have heard her thoughts because the next second, she heard a loud knock at her bedroom

door. A soft screechy voice whispered, "Come here Ruby. Don't you want some balloons? Yes. Come back with me. We all

float here and you soon will too!" And then, there was a long silence. Ruby felt her hands moisten with a thin film of

sweat. Her eyes bugged out and she quickly threw her covers over her head. She prayed for IT to go away but IT wasn't

through yet. All of a sudden, she felt a long, crooked, cold hand slide up the side of the bed and onto her face. Ruby let

out a long piercing scream and desperately tried to loosen herself from the hand that was grabbing at her face, scratching

and ripping her flesh. She struggled under the covers; biting and breaking anything she could get her hands on. As her

teeth bit down on a tough object and tore it from its owner, a growl followed the deed and the hand was removed from

her throat and face for a few moments. Yet somehow, Ruby took those 5 seconds and managed to fall off the bed and in a

stumble, crawl to the light switch by her door. When the lights flashed on, the hand and what ever it had been attached

to had disappeared. Ruby fell slump against her door and lay there in pain and misery. She tenderly felt her face and

winced when her fingers brushed over the scratches. Raising her hand to her face, she looked dimly at the dark red liquid

most likely not want to sleep. It took some time for the pain to lessen and for her to get comfortable but Ruby gradually

fell asleep.

Ok…so…. I hope you like it so far… if not I would love to hear why : I'm always up for criticism it helps to make stories

better. But if you DO like this story I would also LOVE to hear from you!! Review, Review, Review!!

GRACIAS

Love, 3

Mayim

stevenkingsliverdragon


	3. Miranda

Chapter 2

Thump!

"Ouch!" cried Ruby as the door hit her in the back of the head.

"Sorry honey, but what are you doing in front of your door?"

"I…I... Oh nothing mom." Ruby stammered, getting to her feet and brushing some cobwebs off her pj bottoms.

"Okay… well breakfast will be ready in 5 so you better get dressed."

"Sure…sure mom, I'll be down in a few." Her mother closed the door and her footsteps could be heard padding softy down

the wood stairs. Ruby rubbed her eyes and stared down her room; top to bottom making sure that NOTHING was there

out of the ordinary. As far as she could tell everything was in its place, if it could be called that. Three boxes of clothes

were stacked in the far corner near the bathroom. Assortments of photo albums were still lying open on the floor right

where she had left them. Everything seemed perfect. Everything except Miranda, her Raggedy Anne doll. Miranda's face

was shredded and blackened by what looked like soot. What made matters worse was that Miranda was sitting straight

up on Ruby's bed, staring in her direction. Miranda's plastic eyes seemed to be lit with an iridescent glow; they looked

almost… alive. Ruby stared at the doll, refusing to lose eye contact in fear of what might have possessed Miranda, but

fearing what hypnosis might grab hold of her if she kept staring into her eyes. Inching slowly to the window, and keeping

her back on the wall and her eyes set on Miranda, Ruby open the window as far as the panes would let, a cool film of

sweat rolled down her face. The doll's head panned left toward Ruby as she was tiptoeing to the window, its eyebrows

cast downward in a glare as a slow smile began to creep up the doll's face, ripping the stitching. Ruby was in a shock but

she quickly put mind over matter and in one swift, desperate movement, she snatched up Miranda and threw her out the

window. Ruby watched as the doll hit the pavement with a soft thud. Breathing a sigh of relief, Ruby turned back around

to close the window. But, there was Miranda, in the same spot on the bed as she had been only a few seconds before,

staring at Ruby with hard plastic eyes now glowing a deep red. Ruby stammered and mumbled a few short gasps that

sounded somewhat like:

"You…but… I …window…out…sitting…bed…. how!" Following these fragments was a short wail and a run for her door.

Throwing the door open, Ruby scrambled down the stairs, her feet missing every other step or so, causing her to make

loud thumping noises.

"Geez" joked Ruby's mother to the frightened girl as she came crashing into the kitchen, "I thought we had a herd of

elephants in our house." Her mother's smile faded as she saw her daughter's face. "Oh my God almighty in heaven, Ruby!

What happened to your face! It looks like you sent it through a cheese grater. And by your expression I might think you've

been through Hell and back!"

"Yeah…"gasped Ruby, "Something like that." Ruby found a chair and dropped down into it, resting her back against the

frame so that she was slouching quiet a bit. She just needed time to think.

She closed her eyes and laid a hand on her stomach; it was cold and in knots. Every micrometer of her face stung like the

wrath of a thousand wasps. Ruby's mom walked towards her with a plate of bacon and pancakes. She laid the plate in

front of ruby and then procceded back to the kitchen stove to grab her own breakfast. Meanwhile, Ruby had taken a few

napkins and was wiping the blood tenderly off her face and her hands.

"So what exactly happened last night Ruby?" her mom questioned intently. Ruby looked up at her mother; a glazed look

overcome in her eyes.

"Mom you wouldn't believe me if I told you" Ruby's mother shook her head.

"Of course I would honey."

"Okay the, remember back at our old house? The creature we had to destroy because it was eating the children?" Ruby's

mother's eyes opened wide in fright.

"No…no…no…Ruby! We killed that thing!"her mother shot out of her chair in a fit of hysteria, "No!" she screamed, "its dead

its dead! I killed it! Nooo!". She let out a long wail and covered her face with her hands.

"Ya well now its back" Ruby said in an oddly calm voice, "and its possesing Miranda."

Her mother dropped onto her knees and sat motionless, staring blankly at the linoluim.

"Oh" was the only word she could muster.


End file.
